Happy Now?
by Smileyy101
Summary: Gumi has been starstruck with a certain someone since she first saw them. But, she has kept her feelings to herself, afraid of the repercussions if she confessed her love. When that special someone puts the pieces together, how will they react. Will Gumi finally return to her happy-go-lucky self with the one she loves, or will she stay in the bad mood so uncharacteristic of her?


"**Happy Now?"**

I sat in the Geometry classroom extremely pissed off. How the hell does someone think they can get away with cheating off of me? When they as for answers and I say no, I mean it! So, here I sit, ignoring the world while I brood at the front of the class. So when the person I expect to make me happy, a person I love, comes in pissing me off even more, I snap.

Meiko walked into the room looking small and innocent swallowed up in a large black and white plaid coat. She was arguing fondly with a friend I couldn't see. She turns and I'm hit with an angelic smile and the majestic brown eyes that outshine my own green ones by far. She walks to her seat behind mine and engages in a conversation with Lily that I don't hear. I'm still stuck on her looks, as usual. She begins to speak to our close friend, Len, and I snap out of my reverie, remembering I'm supposed to be angry. I also remember I forgot a book I borrowed from her in my previous class and hurry to retrieve it.

I come back into the classroom with the book and she immediately notices.

"Where was my book?" she asks, suspicious. I silently curse myself. I'm already angry but I can't let it show. Not to her, at least.

"In my hand," I try to lie. Of course, she notices because I'm a terrible liar and she knows me too well.

"I said 'was', slow person," she points out. I give up and just tell her, not being able to lie to her.

"I left it in my first class but I just went and got it," I admitted, looking away from her face.

"Why the hell was my book in his class!" she says, beginning to raise her voice. My head snapped up, surprised at her tone. My anger begins to return.

"I was in a rush to meet up with Luka," I reason. "I only left it for a minute, you'll live."

"Don't leave my books anywhere. I swear to God, I will choke you and make you pay every penny that book costs," she threatened. Only a hint of her joking tone was noticeable. She was serious.

All my anger came back in a flash of heat and carelessness.

"I am so sick and tired of this bullshit!" I said, slamming the book on the desk. "Everyone seems to want to snap and threaten me lately. Do you find it fun? Cause I swear, I don't care how many empty threats I've made, I will follow through with all of them," I snapped, raising my voice. But compared to the volume of the classroom, nobody noticed.

She looked taken aback for a moment. I immediately regretted my outburst. It was stupid and I was just taking my anger out on her. But that feeling went away as quickly as it had came as she spoke again.

"No, you won't, but I will."

"Because of you dumb asses, I'm going to go mute and not speak to any fucking body and y'all aren't gonna say shit to me!" I exclaimed, turning around to face forward in my seat, fuming once again.

"Okay, Gumi," she says, sarcastically agreeing with me. She begins to focus on her work, as do I. Because of the argument, I barely noticed Len has left and as he returns, I set myself to ignoring everyone.

As the class wears on, several people ask to know what's wrong with me. I either lie and say nothing or just blatantly ignore them. I don't want to give them an attitude because of other people's actions.

The teacher passes out a test from last class and I'm please to get a good grade but it doesn't do much to improve my mood. I feel an insistent tugging on my brilliant green hair but I ignore it. I know it's Meiko. Of course it is because she's the only one that would.

She placed her hands on either side of my face and I, in habitual instinct, let my head drop gently to rest on her desk. She appeared in front of my eyes as she leaned forward to look me in the eye. I immediately regretted my subconscious action and wanted to shut my troubled emerald orbs and refuse to look. But her beauty was irresistible and I couldn't look away.

"What's really wrong?" she asked, her tone curious but understanding. I wanted to confess everything then and there but refrained. I crossed my arms and shook my head in defiance. She sighed.

"Please?" she asked, in a voice that broke my heart. I wanted to give her everything, to tell her _everything._

She tapped my right cheek and I, again, instinctively turned around in my seat to the left to face her. I wanted to reach across the desk and place my hand on her cheek just to feel the soft surface of her sun-kissed skin. But I restrained myself, afraid of what her reaction would be.

She replaced her hands on my cheeks though and even though I was sitting in a chair, my knees shook as if suddenly getting weak. My heart fluttered in nervousness.

"Tell me what's wrong Gumi," she said. Nobody could say my name the way she could. Her voice said it with a sure rhythm and harmonious melody. The letters rolled off her tongue perfectly in my mind.

"Okay," I breathed without thinking and a stupid smile on my face. But I hurriedly shook my head, confused as to why I did that.

"I mean no. It's nothing you did, just idiots in first block," I backtracked. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What can I do to get you tell me who's ass I have to kick?" she said. So she was willing to protect me? That's only because we're best friends though.

"There's nothing you can do, well there is something, but that won't ever happen," I said. My eyes flicked from hers to her lips and back on their own in the space of a second. I hoped she hadn't seen it but she did, the observant bastard.

I saw her eyebrows raise and a devilish smile form. I knew I was in trouble, that I had been caught red handed. The secret was out.

Meiko had probably already put the pieces together, had already figured out I love her; have loved her since I first laid my eyes on her. She probably remembers all the glances I stole, all the almost kisses I had to run away from, all the dances, all the hugs, and all the gifts. She remembered all of it and had put it all together in that mischievous smile of hers.

"I would do anything to see you smile, Gumi," she continued. Would she? I don't think she will. This time I deliberately dragged my eyes down her made-in-heaven features from her button nose to her rosy cheeks to her plump, pink lips. I lingered there for a moment and returned to the beautiful eyes that I fell for.

She smiled genuinely, showing a perfectly imperfect grin. I smiled back.

Her thumb stroked my left cheek and she leaned forward, the tip of her nose touching mine. She looked at me, silently asking me for permission. I just smiled and gave a small nod.

She met my lips without hesitation, sure of her actions. I hesitated, sure that this was a dream. It couldn't be real but it was. My hands rose to hold her face gently as I joined her in bliss.

Her lips were as soft as I imagined and her being Meiko, she dominated the kiss, drawing me in with an intoxicating cinnamon taste and vanilla scent. She slowly slid her tongue along my lip seductively. I gasped and she took it as an invitation. Her tongue joined mine and explored my mouth, finding all the spots that would have made the weak in the knees.

We broke apart, gasping for breath. I suddenly remembered we were in class with all of our peers. I heard screams of disgust and approval.

"About time," said Len from where he sat.

Kaito sat in his seat beside Meiko with his jaw dropped before fainting and falling out of his seat.

Meiko and I just sat in the same position, cupping each others cheeks and smiling brightly. And at that moment I didn't care that the teacher was slapping detention notices on our desks and the whole class is now in chaos. She had finally kissed me-

"Happy now?" she said, laughing in joy.

-And, hopefully, it would be the first of many.


End file.
